Family
by Royal Rebel
Summary: Elliot's niece is the new victim. Her little sister told him but she's denying it. When Olivia's niece is the next victim, Elliot's niece talks. Just when they get close to the person, their nieces disappear. Now they have to save their family in time.
1. Chapter One

_**Family**_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Eleven year old Evelyn Shepard sat on the bench in the Special Victims precinct. She swung her legs back and forth; she played thumb war with herself. Her shoulder length blond hair was in a small ponytail. Two loose strands fell into her worried green eyes. She had been waiting there for fifteen minutes for her uncle. She left school early to come down here. Evelyn fiddled with her long white sleeves of her shirt.

Elliot and Olivia talked to each other and walked by. They stopped when Elliot saw Evelyn.

"What is it?" Olivia asked looking where he was.

"That's my niece." Elliot quietly answered and walked over to her.

"Evelyn…" he said bending down to her level. "Why aren't you in school?"

She looked up at him before giving him a weak smile. "I needed to talk to you. I didn't know what else to do."

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Alison…" Evelyn was deciding weather or not to tell him what had happened.

"What about Alison? You can tell me Eve." Elliot softly said.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone but… she was raped."

The door busted open and in ran a 15 year old girl. She looked just like Evelyn except she had waist length dark brown hair in a bun. Her green eyes were also darker. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Evelyn. Evelyn just stared at the ground.

"There you are kiddo." the girl smiled. "You had mom and me scared to death."

Elliot stood up and looked at Evelyn, then to the girl.

"Before you ask Uncle Elliot, I'm not in school because I'm sick. I only came here because Evelyn's school called saying she missed her last three classes." the girl explained.

"Alison… Evelyn told me you were raped." Elliot said.

Alison stared at Evelyn then at Elliot. "Don't know why she'd tell you that."

"If someone did, then tell me. I want to find the guy who did this."

"Nothing happened. Just dropped the subject."

"I can not just drop the subject. If someone did, you need to tell me so we can get this guy off the streets."

Alison scoffed and grabbed Evelyn's book bag from the floor. "Come on Eve… we're going home."

Evelyn silently obeyed and continued staring at the floor. She quickly left her enraged sister and worried uncle. Alison just shook her head before leaving after Evelyn.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It's my first SVU story. Please tell me what you thought about it. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Family**_

_Chapter Two_

_Thanks for all the reviews! I know Elliot probably would have said some things differently. There are probably some things he would say differently in this chapter too. Anyways… here is the next chapter! Enjoy!--_**RR**

* * *

On the way home, Evelyn and Alison didn't talk to each other. They didn't even look in each other's direction. Every second, Alison found herself getting madder.

"I can't believe you told! I thought you weren't going to say anything!" Alison vented.

Evelyn flinched at the anger in her voice, "Do you hate me now?"

Alison stopped, making Evelyn too. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She bent down and looked at her younger sister.

She smiled. "I could never stay mad at you for very long, kiddo."

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk and sighed. He wanted to help Alison but he couldn't do anything unless she said she was. Even if her sister said she was, there wasn't anything he could do to help her.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked.

Again he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Alison was raped but won't come forward."

"Then how do you know she was?"

"She told Evelyn and Evelyn told me."

"I'm sorry Elliot."

He stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. He drove over to a small gray house. Two times he knocked on the brown wooden door. A woman around 46 came to the door. She smiled sweetly at Elliot. Her short dark brown hair was turning gray. Little bags were under her light green eyes.

"Hi. What brings you here?" she kindly asked.

"Actually, Dawn, I'm looking for Alison. Is she home?"

There was a loud bang of pots falling. A faint yelp followed. Evelyn came running over to Dawn crying. Her right index finger was enclosed in her left hand.

"Mommy! I cut my finger!" She sobbed.

"Oh, Evelyn! Go to the bathroom and run it under some warm water and soap (what mom always told me)." Dawn gently pushed Evelyn to the bathroom. She looked back at Elliot. "Alison is in her room."

Elliot nodded and closed the door behind him. He headed up the stairs. On the right at the end of the hall was the only room with a light on. The whole hall was lit up by the light. Alison sat on her neatly made bed. She hummed along with her loud Three Days Grace CD. A sketchbook laid on her lap and colored pencils were scattered across the bed.

Elliot lightly knocked on the open door. Alison didn't seem to hear it. She just continued drawing. Out of no where she threw the sketchbook into the wall. It was then that she realized Elliot was outside her room.

"You can come in," her voice was low.

Elliot walked over and picked up the sketchbook. He looked at the picture she drew. A Dalmatian puppy and a Golden Labrador puppy sat next to each other. A pink butterfly was on the Lab's nose. In the grass were bold white letters that read: _Happy birthday kiddo! Love your older sis, Ali. Hope your birthday is full of surprises and you get everything you want!_

"This is really good." Elliot said and set the book next to her.

He pulled up her metal chair from the computer desk and sat down next to the bed. He noticed a picture on her nightstand was laying face down.

"What's the matter with this picture?" he picked it up.

It was a picture of Alison when she was 8 standing next to her father. He was holding four year old Evelyn in his arm. The two of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Do we have to do this now?" Alison asked and looked at Elliot with teary eyes.

"Ali… did he--" Elliot didn't even have to finish his question.

Alison nodded and broke down. She couldn't stop crying. Elliot got up from the chair and sat down next to her on the bed. He embraced her in a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Why did he to that to me?" she quietly asked between sobs.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Family**_

_Chapter Three_

_**Ages:**_

Alison: 15

Evelyn: 11 but acts like an eight year old sometimes. 

This is taking place at night… just incase anyone doesn't know that. And the second victim is in this chapter.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." Elliot whispered to her.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to tell myself that it actually happened. But now it won't stop playing over and over again in my head."

"Did you get checked out?"

Alison simply shook her head.

"You need to go the hospital. We need to see if you're alright."

"No! I can't!"

Dawn ran into the room, "What's going on?"

Alison stood up and ran past her mother. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Elliot and Dawn followed her. Dawn was about to go outside when Elliot stopped her. He looked out the door. She was gone. There was no sign of her.

"I'll find her." Elliot reassured.

Dawn watched him leave. She quickly started to pray. Evelyn silently watched from the kitchen doorway. She quickly turned around when her mother fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. It was all her fault. If she had kept her mouth shut, Alison wouldn't have run away and her mother wouldn't be sad. No wonder Alison was mad at her.

* * *

Alison sniffled, wiping away the tears that ran down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. Every few seconds she looked behind her to make sure no one was following her. She clung onto her jacket.

She headed over to the closest park. She sat on a bench trying to collect her thoughts. Deep down she knew Elliot was right. Go to the hospital and get checked out. But they were going to make her relive it again. Make her tell the police everything that happened. It was just too soon. It was bad enough she couldn't get it out of her mind. That she felt so filthy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed two brown boots in front of her. She looked up. She looked at the face of the person. There was a man with raggedy clothes, messy black hair and wild brown eyes. He had on a perverted grin as he stared at her.

The man sat down next to her on a bench. He put his arm over Alison's shoulders.

"Hey there sweetie." his breath reeked of alcohol. "What are you doing later?"

Alison began to violently shake. The man chuckled. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He caressed her cheek. Alison slapped him leaving an outline of her hand on his face. She stood up and quickly walked away. The man started yelling at her.

She walked around again, trying to get away from the man. It didn't seem like he followed her. She stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for some hot chocolate. When she passed and alley, she heard a groan. Slowly she walked into the alley.

"Hello? Who's down here?" she asked to no one in particular.

No one replied. She continued walking. Rustling on the other side of the dumpster made Alison jump. She walked over and gasped at the sight.

A girl around her age sat there. Her black hair was covered in dirt and blood just like the girl's body. Her blue eyes stared at Alison full of fright.

"Alison?" she quivered.

"Oh my god, Sam! What happened?" Alison helped her up.

"I was raped." Sam weakly said.

Alison sighed. "Come on. We have to go."

Alison helped Sam walk out of the alley.

* * *

Elliot was back with Dawn. They both waited by the phone. Their hearts jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler." Elliot said.

Dawn was anxious to see if it was her daughter.

"I'll be right there." Elliot hung up. "Alison's at the hospital."


	4. Chapter Four

**Family**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Elliot and Olivia quickly walked through the hospital, a short doctor talking to them the whole way.

"Victims names are Alison Shepard and Samantha Benson." the doctor read from her clipboard.

"Wait. Samantha Benson?" Olivia looked surprised and shocked.

"Yes… do you know her?"

"She's my niece."

The doctor took them to the room with Alison and Samantha.

"Fluid was found in both victims. Samantha had bruising on her thighs, chest, and arms. She has some scraps on her body and a nasty gash above her left eye."

"Thanks." Olivia said to the doctor and walked into the room. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Alison slept in the chair next to Sam's bed. Elliot walked over and gently shook her awake.

"Uncle Elliot? What time is it?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Quarter to ten."

Alison shot up in the chair. "Where's Sam?"

She sighed in relief when she saw Sam smiling at her in the bed.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked Sam.

Sam smiled. "Just a head ache and some bad memories."

"I'm glad you decided to come." Elliot told Alison.

"It was the only way I could get Sam to come."

"Do you remember anything?"

Alison shook her head. "Not really. Just finding Sam in an alley."

Sam was asked the same question. "I was walking home when two men came up behind me and dragged me into the alley. Said if I screamed, they'd kill me. They pushed me to the ground and I smacked my head on something. Next thing I know I'm alone and Alison finds me."

"Two men?" Elliot only knew of one.

"Yeah. I didn't get a good look at them, though."

"Were there two men with you?" Elliot asked Alison.

Slowly she nodded.

"What happened?"

Alison stared at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"Alison… what happened to you?" Elliot asked again.

Alison let out a shaky sigh. "Dad called a few days ago. Said he missed Evelyn and me. Mom wouldn't let him go near us. So he told me to met him a some hotel he was staying at. I didn't tell Evelyn because she would have told mom. I met him and some other guy grabbed me from behind. I can't remember the rest."

Elliot hugged her as she began to cry again.

"Uncle Elliot," Alison sniffled. "Can I stay with you tonight? It'd make me feel better."

Elliot nodded, "We'll swing by your house for some clean clothes."


	5. Please Read! IMPORTANT!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update Andy and possibly Family if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


End file.
